This invention relates to bituminous roofing adapted for the waterproofing and sealing of substrate structures and to the method of manufacturing such materials. More particularly, the present invention is in the field of roofing membranes and shingles, having a factory-applied self-adhesive layer on the bottom surface and a thermoplastic modifier such as atactic polypropylene modified bituminous compound on the top surface in order to provide easy and hassle-free field application by roofing personnel.
It is well known to use bituminous compositions for manufacturing waterproofing membranes, generally for roof covering and roofing underlayments. Modified bituminous prepared roofing, also referred to as modified asphalt roofing membrane, is typically manufactured using, as a core, a reinforcement carrier support sheet made of fabric such as polyester, fiberglass, or a combination of both, saturating and coating the front and back sides of the carrier with a modified bituminous coating material based on Atactic Polypropylene (APP), Amorphous Poly Alpha Olefin (APAO), Thermoplastic Polyolefin (TPO), Styrene-Butadiene-Styrene (SBS), Styrene-Ethylene-Butadiene-Styrene (SEBS), synthetic rubber or other asphaltic modifiers, that will enhance the properties of asphalt.
Roofing membranes are used in commercial, industrial and residential applications. Two major classifications of modified bitumen roofing materials, which are used mostly in industrial and commercial applications are (1) cap sheet and (2) base sheet. Shingle roofing materials, however, are used primarily in residential applications, and are exposed to the elements, and hence can be considered as xe2x80x98capxe2x80x99 as well. A cap sheet or shingle membrane can be modified using Atactic Polypropylene (APP), Amorphous Poly Alpha Olefin (APAO), Thermoplastic Polyolefin (TPO), Styrene-Butadiene-Styrene (SBS), Styrene-Ethylene-Butadiene-Styrene (SEBS), synthetic rubber or other asphaltic modifiers, and is generally reinforced with a polyester carrier or a combination of polyester and fiberglass. These sheets can be smooth or granular surfaced and are typically greater than 2.8 mm in thickness. The top surface of the cap sheet is exposed to the elements and hence the name xe2x80x9ccapxe2x80x9d. A base sheet is typically modified using any of the same modifiers as a cap sheet, but due to economic considerations, is modified using smaller quantities of less expensive polymers such as Atactic Polypropylene (APP) or Styrene-Butadiene-Styrene (SBS). A base sheet is generally reinforced with a fiberglass carrier (which costs significantly lower than polyester) and is smooth surfaced. The thickness of such base sheet typically ranges from 1.0 mm to 2.5 mm depending upon the job specifications. In a typical field installation, a base sheet is first applied to the roof deck using mechanical fasteners, via hot mopping or using cold application techniques. Cap sheets or shingles are applied on top of the base sheets, with the seams of adjacent rolls in offset relation. Most APP-modified bitumen membranes are torch-applied, i.e., by heating the back side of the sheet to melt the compound and using the molten compound to form a heat weld. Most SBS-modified bitumen membranes are set during in-field application in hot mopping asphalt, torch-applied or adhered with cold-process adhesives, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,911 issued to Wentz, et al., on Sep. 1, 1992. Modified bitumen membranes which do not have factory-applied granule or foil surfacing need some form of field-applied ultraviolet protective coating.
Of the two general types of bituminous sheet materials used for roofing applications, i.e., bitumen-SBS and bitumen-APP materials, the bitumen-SBS products are more elastic, with greater flexibility at low temperatures. APP-based products, however, are more heat-resistant (due to a higher softening point), are more resistant against the effects of the atmosphere (especially ultra-violet rays) and more resistant to foot traffic
The manufacture of bituminous roofing material with multiple layers is well-known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,893,889; 4,755,409; 4,871,605; and EP Patent No. 903435 disclose membranes comprised of a core and a plurality of different layers of waterproofing material. The ""409 patent also discloses a release sheet applied to the one side of the membrane for purposes of protection. Products are in the market which combine the more flexible and elastic bitumen-SBS upper layer with a self-adhesive lower surface. An example of such a product is Plura AD self-adhesive sold by Pluvitec S.p.A., described on the website of the seller at http://www.pluvitec.com. Application of a primer is recommended when using this material in order to ensure adherence of the self-adhesive layer to a substrate, and the use of added heat, i.e., by a torch, is also recommended.
Sheets which are sold as membranes in roll form may be cut into smaller sections to form shingles for use on roofs with greater slope. Shingles are typically nailed into place, and are most commonly used in residential roofing.
Another category of roofing membranes are xe2x80x9cunderlaymentsxe2x80x9d, which are widely used in residential applications, and may also be designed for use in regions with colder climates, where ice-dam protection is required. Underlayments, commonly utilized under shingle roofing material, metal roofing panels or tile roofing, provide waterproofing characteristics and are typically reinforced with fiberglass. However, there are a few products in the market place that have no carrier such that these consist of simply a coating of self-adhesive compound on a polyolefinic film. Underlayments are typically used in steep slope roofing applications and, therefore, must provide good traction for the safety of the roofer installing the material. A typical underlayment installation involves mechanically fastening the same to the plywood substrate or adhering the underlayment to the plywood substrate using an adhesive compound.
Most underlayment materials designed to be used under metal roofing are based on SBS. Upon installation of such underlayment, metallic panels may be mechanically fastened to the top of the roofing underlayment. It is essential to note that metal generates excess heat and therefore necessitates the use of an underlayment that can withstand high temperature. Also granular surfaced products, whether APP or SBS based, are not recommended since the mineral surface can cause abrasion on the metal. This poses severe problems for the installer of such roofing underlayments in that these products are generally modified with styrene-butadiene-styrene (SBS) compound, which is soft and flows at temperatures above 110 degrees Celsius. Hence it is necessary to develop a product that has high heat resistance and a non-abrasive surface on the exposed side.
Upon installation of the underlayment, in the case of tile roofing, corresponding tiles that may be made of clay or concrete, are loaded to the top of the roofing underlayment. This poses several problems for the installer of the roof in that underlayments are generally thin (less than 2 mm in thickness), smooth surfaced, modified with SBS compound which is soft, and are reinforced with a fiberglass sheet that imparts very poor tear resistance properties to the membrane. Especially when the slope of the roof, commonly referred to as roof pitch, is steep, tiles that are stacked on top of the roof and can weigh from 80 to 100 lbs. per square foot of area, depending upon the type of tiles and the height of stacking, begin to slide down the roof and eventually fall on the ground. Obviously this poses a great risk to people working on the roof and in the vicinity of the same, in addition to damage caused to the underlayment material, and lost installation time.
Consequently, there is a need for a material that is very easy to install as well as durable enough to offer high temperature resistance and resistance to tile slippage.
One object of the present invention is to provide a sheet that permits easy installation by means of a factory-applied, properly placed, self-adhesive compound applied to the membrane under controlled conditions prior to use in the field. This also allows enhanced adhesion of the tacky self-adhesive to the roof deck because the self-adhesive compound is applied in the factory under controlled conditions rather than in the field where contamination and variation in application techniques are considerably more of a problem.
Base sheets, cap sheets and underlayments are applied to the underlying surface using a variety of methods such as using mechanical fasteners, which is a slow and cumbersome process. One method of application is referred to as xe2x80x9ctorchingxe2x80x9d, in which the back surface of the rolls are heated. Heating of the bitumen-based roofing membranes is typically carried out by use of propane gas burners or torches. When the flame, which has a typical temperature of 1,000 to 1,300 degrees Celsius is directed towards the bottom surface of the sheet, APP compound from the bottom surface reaches a molten state and starts to flow on to the substrate and then cools to form a waterproofing bond. It is obvious that torching is dangerous considering the risk of fire caused by the utilization of a torch and other similar equipment.
Similarly, hot mopping, in which drums or cartons of hot asphalt are used, although poses a reduced risk of fire versus torch application, still poses an operational problem. Hot-mopping application, which requires a fair amount of labor, especially in larger projects, also results in waste cartons with chemical residue. These dirty cartons must be disposed of properly, for example, in landfills, and become unsafe for the environment. In addition, disposal of the waste materials become costly and labor-intensive. Alternatively, hot asphalt is directly pumped to the roof from the ground using a hose. Whereas this method eliminates the aforementioned problems associated with disposal of cartons, etc., it poses other problems in that it is very difficult and dangerous to pump hot asphalt to the roof level, especially in the case of high-rise buildings.
Cold adhesives generally come in buckets or pressurized spray can systems. Use of cold adhesive poses its own problems related to disposal of empty buckets or aerosol cans. Additionally, cold adhesives contain solvents that are not desirable from an environmental point of view. For example, they produce VOC (volatile organic compound) and emissions that are harmful to the environment and to people. Moreoever, there is a potential for the release of airborne pollutants with this system of application.
Furthermore, the end result of the above-described in field applications is also not successful each and every time. Several of these modified bitumen compositions are known. However, these products are based on application methods that pose environmental and operational hazards during the application of the roofing membrane. There is, therefore, a need to provide a modified bitumen roofing membrane which reduces labor and installation costs, provides good bonding properties at high and low temperatures, reduces VOCs and emissions from hot mopped or torched in-field roofing membrane applications. The present invention permits a more simplified, safer and economical roof installation without compromising structural integrity and lap sealing capabilities. It also offers a suitable means to dramatically reduce field labor by offering a xe2x80x98dual compoundxe2x80x99 product, which eliminates the numerous undesirable aspects of the prior art.
One object of the present invention is to provide a dual compound self-adhered CAP sheet, with APP compound on the weathering surface and a self-adhesive compound on the back surface. Such membranes are ideal for regions where SBS based membranes (torch, mop, cold applied or self-adhered) are unsuitable due to high temperature conditions, and APP torch membranes are undesirable due to legislative restrictions on use of torch or prohibitive insurance costs. The thickness of such cap membranes is between 2.8 mm and 5.0 mm for granulated and smooth (non-granulated) surfaces. Typical weight of a one square roll (1 roofing square equals 107.6 square feet) is between 70 pounds and 115 pounds, depending upon thickness of the membrane. Such membranes may be reinforced with a polyester, fiberglass or polyester/fiberglass combination mat. Generally, fiberglass is not used as a carrier in cap sheets.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide membranes with well-embedded, non-abrasive, high temperature resistant fabric surface that is highly durable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a unique APP modified bitumen compound on the top surface that is very xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d. When metal panels heat up during the daytime, especially in summer, heat is transferred to the underlayment below. This transfer of heat softens the modified compound, more profoundly in the case of SBS, which is by far the preferred modifier in most existing underlayments, and causes the compound to flow. Use of a hard APP compound alleviates this problem. Typical softening point temperatures of APP modified compound is in excess of 150 degrees Celsius, whereas that of conventional SBS modified compound is approximately 120 degrees Celsius.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide membranes with well-embedded mineral granular surface that is coarse enough to resist any movement of the tiles in a downward fashion by offering a non-skid surface.
When roofing tiles begin to move, they first xe2x80x9csinkxe2x80x9d into the soft SBS compound used in most existing underlayments, causing damage to the fiberglass reinforcement, and then slide downwards. Use of a hard APP compound makes it nearly impossible for the tiles to xe2x80x9csinkxe2x80x9d into the compound and thereby helps prevent damage to the fiberglass mat used as support.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide APP modified bituminous, self-adhesive shingles, referred to as modified shingles, reinforced with a combination of polyester and fiberglass reinforcements.
Shingles, commonly employed in residential applications and typically manufactured using filler modified asphalt and fiberglass support, are applied to the roof deck using nails. However APP modified and SBS modified shingles exist in the market. The salient feature of our invention is the shingles with a xe2x80x9cdual compoundxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94APP modified compound on the top surface and self-adhesive compound on the bottom surface. Moreover, the shingles presented are reinforced with a dual carrierxe2x80x94polyester and fiberglassxe2x80x94to impart the best characteristics of both reinforcements to the shingles.
APP modified bitumen compound by itself does not possess any adhesive properties to directly adhere to any substrate. Similarly, self-adhesive compounds have xe2x80x9cvery poorxe2x80x9d weathering characteristics, thereby undergoing premature degradation with exposure to the elements. Dual compound combines the best of an APP and a self-adhesive compound. The advantage of a xe2x80x9cdualxe2x80x9d compound is the ability to add a xe2x80x9ctruexe2x80x9d roofing compound such as an APP modified bitumen on the top (weathering) surface and a self-adhesive compound on the bottom surface.
This invention specifically deals with applying a xe2x80x9cdual compoundxe2x80x9d to the reinforcement carrier sheetxe2x80x94a compound based on Atactic Polypropylene (APP) or Amorphous Poly Alpha Olefin (APAO) or Thermoplastic Polyolefin (TPO) on the top surface, and a separate heat-and-pressure-activated adhesive compound to the bottom surface of the reinforcement carrier sheet.
APP modified compound utilized on the top surface offers plastomeric characteristics to the bitumen and makes the membrane very hard and imparts improved flow resistance at high temperatures. A release liner, typically made of polypropylene, polyethylene or polyester, of thickness ranging from 40 to 80 microns, and treated with a silicone adhesive on one side (the side that comes in contact with compound), is applied to the self-adhesive compound to prevent sticking of adjacent sections of the roofing material and to the packaging when the finished membrane is stored and transported in the form of rolls.
The present invention involves roof coverings in the form of roofing membranes and shingles having a top layer of an APP modified bituminous compound, whose composition utilizes bitumen (asphalt), APP plastomeric modifiers and fillers, and a bottom layer of a self-adhesive compound, whose composition utilizes bitumen (asphalt), elastomeric modifiers, tackifying resins, and fillers. Please note that all percentages used herein are by weight. A typical APP compound may contain 5% to 25% of polypropylene modifiers, 8% to 70% of filler such as limestone or talc, and remaining portions of asphalt. In order to achieve fire ratings as classified by Underwriters"" Laboratories (UL), special fire retardant additives may be used as filler. A typical self-adhesive compound may contain 3% to 10% of Styrene-butadiene-styrene modifiers, 0% to 5% of Styrene-isoprene-styrene modifiers, 6% to 25% of hydrocarbon tackifying resins, 8% to 40% of filler such as limestone, talc, fly ash, volcanic ash, graphite, carbon black, silica or china clay, and remaining portions of asphalt.
The inventive membrane has a carrier that supports a dual compound modified asphalt, namely, an APP modified asphaltic compound which is positioned on top of the carrier sheet, and a self-adhesive modified asphaltic compound which is positioned below the carrier sheet. The adherent material serves to affix the membrane to the roof deck, base sheet or underlayment.
In order to provide adhesion and a watertight seal between the roofing membrane and either the base sheet, underlayment or the roof deck, a self-adhesive compound that is compatible with the modified bituminous coating layer must be utilized. The factory-applied self-adhesive compound provides an adhesive layer to the roofing membrane having sufficient surface tack (xe2x80x9cquick grabxe2x80x9d), as well as adequate strength for use in adhering roofing sheet membranes to the roof deck, underlayment or base sheet, hereinafter referred to as underlying surface.
Furthermore, when applying the present invention to underlayments, surfacing agents can be applied to the upper-exposed surface of the roofing membrane. In the case of metal roofing underlayments, a suitable surfacing agent such as polyester or polypropylene fabric, of thickness 0.05 mm to 0.15 mm and of unit weight 20 to 60 grams per square meter, can be applied to the weathering surface of the roofing membrane to provide high temperature resistance. Polyester and polypropylene materials have higher softening point and, therefore are less susceptible to heat than polyethylene; hence the selection of these fabrics for this invention.
Similarly, in the case of tile roofing underlayments, a suitable surfacing agent such as mineral granules can be applied to the weathering surface of the roofing membrane to provide slip resistance. When selecting granules for this application, it is critical to note that the granule size must not be too small so as not to provide the required slip resistance and not too big to pose a problem in manufacturing. Typical granule screen grading are as follows: 40% to 55% by weight passing U.S. standard sieve #16, 15% to 45% by weight passing U.S. standard sieve #20.